


What Friends Are For.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what many may think Severus Snape has a friend. A very good friend. A best friend, even. A friend who has been through thick and thin with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For.

 

**Title** : _ **What Friends Are For.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 374: Through thick and thin.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Despite what many may think Severus Snape has a friend. A very good friend. A best friend, even. A friend who has been through thick and thin with him...

 

_**What Friends Are For.** _

“This is a terrible idea, Severus.”

“I never said it wasn't.”

“Potter is Draco's age. He could be your son, for Merlin's sake!”

Hogwarts' Headmaster shifts uncomfortably in his chair.  
“I wish he was older, too.”

“He's the blasted Boy-Who-Lived. He could have anyone he wants. Risking your reputation for him is insane...”

Severus' answer disarms him:  
“I love him, Luc.”

Lucius' blood runs cold.  
“Why him?  He'll break your heart. He'll...”

“I need a friend, not a lecture.”

“I know that.”

Severus sags with relief.  
“Then you'll... support... me?”

“Through thick and thin, Severus. That's what friends are for.”

 

 


End file.
